warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Springschweif (FC)
|Status=Lebend (Stand: Krähenfeders Prüfung) |Rang1=Schüler |RName1=Springpfote (Pouncepaw) |Rang2=Krieger |RName2=Springschweif (Pouncetail) |Rang3=Ältester |RName3=Springschweif (Pouncetail) |Mentor=Schilfbart |lebend=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Battles of the Clans, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal, The Clans Decide}} Springschweif (Original: Pouncetail) ist ein goldbraun und weißer Kater mit einem kurzen, gefleckten Schweif. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Sein Mentor ist Schilfbart. Auf der Großen Versammlung stellt Fischpfote Springpfote und Kieselpfote Mauspfote und Löwenpfote vor. Allerdings wird Springpfote als Kätzin bezeichnet. Bei der Sonnenhoch-Versammlung wird anfangs angedeutet, dass er beim Fischefangen gewinnen wird, was später auch passiert. Leopardenstern verkündet dies, wobei Springpfote wieder als Kätzin bezeichnet wird. Fluss der Finsternis :Springpfote hilft dabei, den Fluss um das FlussClan-Lager herum anzustauen, da immer wieder Zweibeinerjunge kommen und es bedrohen. Während den Arbeiten taucht ein Hund auf, sodass Springpfote und seine Gefährten fliehen müssen. Ihre Flucht bringt sie geradewegs ins WindClan-Territorium, wo Aschenfuß die Katzen zur rede stellt während Springpfote näher an Fischpfote heranrückt. Als Krähenfeder sie des Beutediebstals beschuldigt, faucht Springpfote ihn an das sie sowieso lieber sterben würden als Hasen zu fressen. Schließlich wenden sich die FlussClan-Katzen ab und kehren in ihr eigenes Territorium zurück. Verbannt : Zeit der Dunkelheit : Lange Schatten : Sonnenaufgang : Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler : Fernes Echo : Stimmen der Nacht :Während Taubenpfote, die sich mit Tigerherz treffen will, auf ihn wartet, lauscht sie was in den Lagern der anderen Clans passiert. Im FlussClan fragt Mottenflügel, ob Maulbeerglanz darauf geachtet hat das Springschweifs Nestmaterial gewechselt wurde. :Als Taubenpfote versucht, Efeupfote von ihrer Fähigkeit alles zu hören zu erzählen, diese ihr aber nicht glaubt, erzählt sie ihr das sie hören kann wie Höhlenpfote gerade im FlussClan ausgeschipft wird, weil er am vorherigen Tag nicht die Zecken aus Springschweifs Fell entfernt hat. Spur des Mondes : Der verschollene Krieger : Die letzte Hoffnung : Special Adventure Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Während einer Großen Versammlung spricht Brombeerstern mit Springschweif. Dieser erzählt ihm erst eine Geschichte darüber, wie man Fisch fängt, danach erinnert er ihn daran, wie schwer es sein wird, als Anführer alle Entscheidungen treffen zu müssen. Die Welt der Clans Battles of the Clans :Springschweif erzählt vom Kampf zwischen den vier Clans, wo er zusammen mit Schwarzkralle, Morgenblume und Schilfbart Teil einer Kampfpatrouille ist. Sie verjagen im verlassenen Zweibeinernest Katzen des SchattenClans, wobei sie den SchattenClan-Krieger Spiderfoot entdecken, der sich in einer Ecke versteckt und so vor dem Kampf gedrückt hat. Die FlussClan-Katzen beschließen, ihn für seine Feigheit zu bestrafen und lassen ihn ein Stück Holz hinaufklettern. Spiderfoot befürchtet, dass sie ihn hinunterstoßen könnten, doch Springschweif wendet ein, dass das Töten von Feinden dem Gesetz der Krieger widerspreche und Vergebung erst wahre Größe zeige.}} Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen :Als Nebelfuß die Ältesten fragt, wo sie Leopardenstern begraben, meint Tupfennase, dass sie eine gute Stelle kennt. Sie führt Nebelfuß und Springschweif zu einer kleinen Lichtung im Schatten einer jungen Eberesche mit klarer Sicht auf den See. Als Nebelfuß fragt, ob sie beim Graben des Loches helfen soll, erwidert Springschweif wütend, dass sie ihnen ruhig zutrauen kann, ihrer ehemaligen Anführerin diesen letzten Dienst zu erweisen. Tupfennase sagt zu Nebelfuß, dass sie nicht auf den schlecht gelaunten Springschweif hören soll, aber sie es ganz bestimmt alleine schaffen. :Als er Nebelfuß' Letzte Worte für Leopardenstern hört, meint er, dass er das seit dem Alten Wald nicht mehr gehört hat. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Grauteich das immer vor dem Einschlafen zu ihr und Steinfell gesagt hat. Springschweif sagt, dass ihm Steinfell immer noch fehle und Nebelfuß Leopardenstern viel zu verzeihen hat. :Springschweif beschwert sich, da die Nestpolster im Ältestenbau heute hätten gewechselt werden sollen, aber sich den ganzen Tag kein Schüler blicken lässt. Als Flitzpfote und Höhlenpfote mit Moos zurück ins Lager kommen, fragt Springschweif, ob sie das Moos im dreckigen Nest einer anderen Katze gefunden haben, da es staubig ist. Taubenflugs Schicksal : Kurzgeschichte ''The Clans Decide :Als Springschweif und seine Patrouille ins SchattenClan-Territorium eindringen, wird er schwer verwundet und schließlich von Feuerstern gefunden. Er sorgt sich um seine Clan-Gefährtin Otterherz, die schwer verletzt und nicht bei Bewusstsein ist. Als eine SchattenClan-Patrouille auftaucht und die Katzen erneut angreifen will, schubst Feuerstern die beiden ins DonnerClan-Territorium, damit sie in Sicherheit sind. :Später berufen die Clans ein Treffen ein. Springschweif und Otterherz kehren dank Blattsees Pflege fast gesund zu Leopardenstern zurück. Als die Clans schließlich wählen, ob sie in dieser Blattleere einen Friedenspakt schließen sollen oder nicht, ist Springschweif für den Frieden. Sonstiges Fehler *In den englischen Ausgaben ist er eigentlich ein orangerot-weißer Kater. *In ''Der geheime Blick wird er zunächst als braun getigerte Kätzin beschrieben. *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Distelblatts Geschichte wird er fälschlicherweise als Ältester aufgelistet, obwohl er im Original eigentlich als Krieger aufgeführt ist. *In den englischen Hierarchien von Brombeersterns Aufstieg und Taubenflugs Schicksal ist er als Pounce''foot'' gelistet. Character Art Pouncetail.Apprentice.Org.byCurly.png|Schüler Pouncetail.Warrior.Org.byCurly.png|Krieger Pouncetail.Apprentice.byCurly.png|Schüler, alternativ (goldbraun-weiß) Pouncetail.Warrior.byCurly.png|Krieger, alternativ (goldbraun-weiß) Pouncetail.Apprentice.alt.byCurly.png|Schüler, alternativ (braun getigert) Zitate Quellen en:Pouncetail (RC) ru:Прыткохвост fr:Patte de Grenouille nl:Springstaart fi:Loikkahäntä pl:Szponowy Ogon (KR) es:Saltarín Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere